2019 Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live tour
The inaugural 2019 Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live tour included 24 stops in North America between January and December. 2019 Competitors * Bone Shaker (On Son of Beast): Cody Holman/Instigator: Paul Breaud(Winnipeg only) * Tiger Shark (On Holman's Beast: Bobby Holman/General Hazzard Ty Cornelius Jr. (Winnipeg only) * V8 Bomber (On Basher): Stevie Snellen * Hot Wheels Bigfoot (On Bigfoot 19/Bigfoot 14): Darron Schnell (Edinburg-Albany only)/Rodney Tweedy (New Orleans-Trenton only) * Hot Wheels Racing 1(On Bigfoot 18): Christian Norman * Demo Derby (On Heavy Hitter): Derick Anson bone-shaker-key-art.jpg|Bone Shaker render 50875242_10155796582830807_7398584906894278656_o (2).jpg|Bone Shaker's original design 74356884_2427558417329167_2873421202213306368_o (1).jpg|Bone Shaker's revised design 44247225 2010309779059472 2113497500730482156 n.jpg|V8 Bomber render 50045950_10155773651000807_4032346332365586432_o (1).jpg 20191230_232802.jpg|Tiger Shark render 51028527_2342489955769495_898804142426816512_o.jpg bigfoot-key-art.jpg|Hot Wheels Bigfoot render 49497918_10212253088513975_670130982552076288_n.jpg|Hot Wheels Bigfoot's early fill-in design HWMTL-Tour-Release-Hero-2000x1125 (1).jpg|Hot Wheels Bigfoot's first revision 69232305_2099332703708370_1200192497340830525_n.jpg|Hot Wheels Bigfoot's second revision Hot-wheels-key-art (1).jpg|Hot Wheels Racing 1 render 49461797 10213023280081006 1138442946513731584 n.jpg Demo-derby-key-art (3).jpg|Demo Derby render 49585690_10155756937630807_2792623753454944256_o (1).jpg|Demo Derby's right side 60577145_10157336518883179_5634045701261361152_o (1).jpg|Demo Derby's left side 2019 events * Jan. 5-6: Bert Ogden Arena - Edinburg, Texas * Jan. 12-13: Wolstein Center - Cleveland, Ohio * Jan. 18-19: Mississippi Coliseum - Jackson, Mississippi * Jan. 26-27: Sears Centre Arena - Hoffman Estates, Illinois * Feb. 1-3: Show Me Center - Cape Girardeau, Missouri * Feb. 8-10: Grossinger Motors Arena - Bloomington, Illinois * Feb. 16: FedExForum - Memphis, Tennessee * Feb. 23: Albany Civic Center - Albany, Georgia * Mar. 16: KFC Yum! Center - Louisville, Kentucky (Bigfoot creator Bob Chandler made an appearance during these shows) * Mar. 29-30: Norfolk Scope - Norfolk, Virginia * Apr. 6: Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum - Winston-Salem, North Carolina * Apr. 13: John Paul Jones Arena - Charlottesville, Virginia * Jul. 27-28: AT&T Center - San Antonio, Texas * Aug. 24-25: Bell MTS Place - Winnipeg, Manitoba * Sep. 7: Toyota Arena - Ontario, California * Sep. 14: Veteran's Memorial Coliseum at Alliant Energy Center - Madison, Wisconsin * Sep. 21: Chesapeake Energy Arena - Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * Sep. 28-29: Berglund Center - Roanoke, Virginia * Oct. 19: Times Union Center - Albany, New York * Nov. 2-3: Smoothie King Center - New Orleans, Louisiana * Nov. 9-10: Pechanga Arena - San Diego, California * Nov. 15-16: Dickies Arena - Ft. Worth, Texas * Nov. 23-24: Selland Arena - Fresno, California * Dec. 27-29: CURE Insurance Arena - Trenton, New Jersey 2019 Titan Cup Champions Edinburg, TX *Show 1: Demo Derby *Show 2: Bigfoot *Show 3: Demo Derby Cleveland, OH * Show 1: '' Hot Wheels Racing #1'' * Show 2: Bigfoot * Show 3: Demo Derby Jackson, MS * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Demo Derby * Show 3: Demo Derby Hoffman Estates, IL * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: V8 Bomber * Show 3: Demo Derby Cape Girardeau, MO * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: V8 Bomber * Show 3: Demo Derby * Show 4: V8 Bomber Bloomington, IL * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: Demo Derby * Show 3: Bigfoot * Show 4: Demo Derby Memphis, TN * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: Bigfoot Albany, GA * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Demo Derby Louisville, KY * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: Demo Derby Norfolk, VA * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Tiger Shark * Show 3: Demo Derby Winston-Salem, NC * Show 1: Hot Wheels Racing #1 * Show 2: Bone Shaker Charlottesville, VA * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: Tiger Shark San Antonio, TX * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: V8 Bomber Winnipeg, Manitoba * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: V8 Bomber '' * Show 3: ''Tiger Shark '' Ontario, CA * Show 1: ''Demo Derby * Show 2: Bigfoot Madison, WI * Show 1: Tiger Shark * Show 2:'' Demo Derby'' Oklahoma, OK * Show 1: Tiger Shark * Show 2: Bone Shaker Roanoke, VA * Show 1: Bigfoot * Show 2: Demo Derby * Show 3: V8 Bomber Albany, NY * Show 1: V8 Bomber * Show 2: Bone Shaker New Orleans, LA * Show 1: Tiger Shark * Show 2: Bone Shaker San Diego, CA * Show 1: V8 Bomber * Show 2: Tiger Shark * Show 3: Bone Shaker Fort Worth, TX * Show 1: Bone Shaker * Show 2: Bigfoot * Show 3: Tiger Shark Fresno, CA * Show 1: Bone Shaker * Show 2: Demo Derby * Show 3: Bone Shaker Trenton, NJ * Show 1: Demo Derby * Show 2: V8 Bomber * Show 3: Bone Shaker * Show 4: Bone Shaker Category:2019 events